poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. A Normal type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Let my friends go! Meowth: I don't think so Viking twerp. Astrid: - (Before the villains could leave with the hostage heroes, suddenly they hear a loud roar and then a massive gorilla leaps in the air carrying a giant boulder and hits the robot hard) Modecai: What the heck is that? Ash Ketchum: It's Kong! Misty: Show them who's boss. (Kong roars in anger at Team Rocket) James: Meowth stop that thing! Meowth: Roger! (The robot charges to attack Kong, but he manage to punch it hard) Olivia: Is that giant gorilla on our side? Brock: Yes Kong he's our side. (Kong rips one of the robot arms freeing Meilin as she falls down) Li Showron: Meilin! (Kong's right hand grabs Meilin just in time) Meilin Rae: Thank you Kong. Ash Ketchum: Alright Meilin! Kong choose you. - - - (Pikachu heard somethings coming this way) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (He pointed at sky) ???: You let our friends go! Jessie: Who's there?! (Six mysterious people shows up) Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Blazing Lion! Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger: Soaring Eagle! Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger: Searching Shark! Black Bison Willd Force Ranger: Iron Bison! White Tiger Wild Force Ranger: Noble Tiger! Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger: Howling Wolf! Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Guardians of the Earth united we roar Power Rangers! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Force! - - - - (The Sandcrawler came to rescue Ash - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: It's true, I am a bad guy, I did do something very terrible back then which made everyone, and because of that, I don't deserve to be hero... Bowser: - - Philmac: But... Emerl, Ash, Lillie, Mark EVO, everyone... They all still give me hope, because they knew I too can be forgiving for what I've done! So yeah, I did do horrible things in the past, So what!? It's doesn't matter anymore! You guys are still getting your butts kicked! Because I'm a member of Sega Ultimate All-Star League, My name is Philmac, Philmac the Unknown! Bowser: Very well - - (Philmac pulls out his sword and shield.) Philmac: Prepare to be defeated Team Rocket. - - - - - - - Jessie: Stufful is here. - - (Bewear appears Team Rocket&the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Come on guys it's feeding time. - - Kiawe: Hey Ash I thought we all gotta eat. Ash Ketchum: We all here. - (Then they saw Icetusker - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts